


His Heart's Desire

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: satedan_grabass, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Many years ago Ronon was denied his most fervent wish but now years later he wouldn't be denied his heart's desire.





	His Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).



> **Title:** His Heart's Desire  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Ronon Dex  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 2,022  
>  **Summary:** Many years ago Ronon was denied his most fervent wish but now years later he wouldn't be denied his heart's desire.  
>  **A/N:** written for nagi_schwarz at satedan_grabass

As soon as the Stargate shut down John began to glance around the village, his eyes searching for...

“Hello. May I help you?” An old man with long white hair and more wrinkles than his face could possibly hold stared at him waiting for his answer.

“I’m John Sheppard, I’m from...” 

The old man waved a withered hand. “I know who you are.” He motioned for John to follow him. "And I know..." His eyes crinkled with mirth as he cackled. “Well, I know a lot of things about you, John Sheppard.”

John blinked rapidly in surprised confusion. _How in the hell could this old man know anything about him?_ “Excuse me?” He quickly shook his head. It didn’t matter how the man knew. He had to find out why Ronon wanted him here. 

As the old man turned and began to walk away John hurriedly ran to catch up. “I’m looking for Ronon Dex. I was told to meet him here.” But for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why. Even though he didn’t understand why Ronon wanted him to come to this particular planet, as soon as he had gotten the message that Ronon wanted him there he had set aside his own plans and left out immediately.

Ronon had left Atlantis for what John had called a vacation but the big Satedan had called it something else entirely. He had thought Ronon had said it had something to do with his heart. But that couldn’t have been right. He knew for a fact that Ronon wasn’t sick. John hadn’t really understood what he was talking about. 

Lost in his thoughts John barely noticed when the old man stopped and motioned for him to go inside.

John had barely sat down when the question came out of the blue.

“What is your most fervent wish?”

_What in the hell did what he wished for have to do with anything?_ “What does that have to do with any....?”

But before John could finish his question the old man asked again, “If you could have one wish what would it be?”

For a brief moment John sat in stunned silence. He really didn’t want to play this game; he had better things to do with his time. He had to find Ronon but at the stony look on the old man’s face and John figured he might as well play along. He would like to say he was happy with his life and for the most part he was. Although there was someone he wished... But wanting and wishing for something he couldn’t have was a complete waste of time and would only lead to even more heartache. John knew no matter how much he might wish otherwise there was no possible way for his wish to come true. Ronon didn’t want him. He knew that for a fact. Ronon had never in word or deed intimated that he wanted anything other than friendship from him. And that was something he was going to have to learn to live with no matter how much it hurt.

“That look right there.” The old man’s voice raised an octave as he pointed his finger at John. He knew a wish when he saw one! “What is in your heart?”

“Nothing. Or at least nothing a wish will help with.” John hoped he didn’t sound as bitter as he felt.

Watery eyes glared at him. “How do you know?”

John shook his head. “There are some things that I just can’t have no matter how much I might wish for it.” And no matter how hard he tried to deny it; he couldn’t stop himself from wishing in secret.

“Then what would it hurt to tell me?”

With a deep sigh John finally gave in. “There is only one thing that I want.”

The old man’s eyes sparkled with curiosity. “And that is?”

He wanted to be selfless and say Ronon’s happiness. It’s what he should wish for above all else. The Satedan had suffered so much over the loss of his home planet and at the hands of the Wraith so his happiness was and should be the most important thing. But as soon as John opened his mouth to speak only one word came out. “Ronon.”

Feeble hands clapped gleefully as he bit back a sigh of relief. _Finally. He hadn’t thought the young man would ever get around to admitting the truth of what he wanted most of all._ “There is no shame or dishonor in our heart’s desire or in wanting it above all else, John Sheppard. For with you....” His words hastily trailed off. _He was getting ahead of himself._ “You have come here at the behest of Ronon Dex, have you not?”

It was all John could do to keep from rolling his eyes. He had already admitted as such. “Yes.”

“Through no coercion and of your own free will?”

_What the hell?_ John’s confusion was back. “Yes.”

A toothless smile curved the old man’s face and lit his eyes. “You will find what you seek in the last hut on the outskirts of the village.”

John quickly thanked him and began to stand up. The old man grabbed his hand in his and gripped tight, his face harsh with something John couldn’t quite name. “Your heart’s desire is within your reach. If you only have the courage to accept it.” As soon as he finished speaking the old man let go of John’s hand, lay back against a pile of fur, closed his eyes and seemingly drifted off to sleep.

For a brief moment John watched silently as the old man slept before slowly shaking his head and as quietly as he could he walked out of the hut.

 

 

It didn’t take John long to find where the old man had said Ronon would be. As he stood outside the door he paused uncertain whether to knock or just walk in. The decision was taken from him as Ronon called his name.

“Sheppard?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” John quickly walked through the door. “You want to tell me what this is all ab....?” Whatever else he was going to say was lost as he saw the look on Ronon’s face.

“I wasn’t sure if this would...” Ronon stammered before he cleared his throat and tried again. “I wasn’t sure if I was...” _Damn. What in the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he just say what he wanted to say?_ He growled low in his throat. He might as well get the explanations out of the way first. “I guess you’re wondering why I asked you to come here?”

John nodded. “The thought had crossed my mind.”

Ronon released a sigh and began to explain. “The old man you met he’s a...” He paused then pushed his dreadlocks out of his eyes and continued. “The nearest translation I can give you is that he’s a _Wish Bringer_ ”

“You mean he grants wishes?” Thoughts of the Genie from _Aladdin_ began to run through John’s mind and he hastily bit back a snicker. Now was definitely not the time.  
‘  
Ronon quickly shook his head. “No. He doesn’t grant wishes. It’s a little more complicated than that.”

“Then what does he do?” 

Ronon took a deep breath. “He sees inside of your heart and if you’re sincere he sets you on the path.”

John blew out a loud breath. _This was so damn confusing._ “How did you meet him?” _Why had Ronon asked him to come here? Surely, it couldn’t be just to meet the old man._

That wasn’t the question Ronon was expecting but he answered it anyway. “I met him when I was a Runner. And of course as soon as I realized what he was I knew exactly what I wanted. The Wraith destroyed, wiped completely out of existence. Sateda and all the lives lost there would be avenged. I could see it all so clearly in my mind. I asked for his help. But he refused. He doesn’t do vengeance. I was all set to leave, angry and pissed off at the old man, the universe, the life I had to lead, all of it. And then he said something that gave me hope despite the pain and anger I felt.” A smile lifted the corners of Ronon’s mouth at the memory.

“What did he say?” Curiosity colored John’s voice.

"That one day the vengeance I was feeling would heal. That it wasn't my heart's desire but because of the pain and loss I had been through my heart was silenced and until I was willing to open it up again I wouldn't know true desire. He also said that there would come a time in my life when I would want him to bring my most fervent wish to fruition and that he would never deny me again. Ronon stared at John. “Over the years I forgot all about him and this place until I met you.”

John still wasn’t sure he understood. He felt like Ronon was trying to tell him something but he would be damned if he was getting it. “I’m sorry, Ronon. I don’t...”

But Ronon wasn’t finished. “In this place there’s a kind of magic. You can’t be near your heart’s desire without giving in.”

His heart began to pound in his chest. “What is...” His voice squeaked and he quickly cleared his throat and tried again. “What’s yours?”

Over the years Ronon had stopped himself from admitting his feelings and from going after what he wanted but no more. His voice was husky as he took a step closer and whispered, “You.” He took another step, invading John’s personal space. His hands practically itched to touch John. “In all my life you are the only thing I want.” He stared into John’s eyes. “And I don’t just mean I want your body.” Ronon tongue darted out to lick his lips as his gaze drifted to John’s mouth. It was a struggle but he managed to look back into John’s eyes. “I want it all. Your body, heart and soul. I want to love with you, I want to fight and make up with you. And most of all I want to grow old with you by my side. I hope you want that too, do you?” Ronon asked the question unnecessarily. He already knew the answer. If John hadn’t felt the same way he would never have found him no matter how hard he looked.

John’s mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. 

Ronon quickly added, “I’m not the kind of man who can say or do romantic things. Things that would make you realize how much you mean to me.” A nervous sigh escaped him. “I wish I was.”

A snort echoed around them. “Are you kidding me?” He grabbed a fistful of Ronon’s shirt and dragged him closer. “I want the same thing. I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone or anything in my life. I’ve wished for years that you and I would have forever.”

The words had barely left John’s mouth when a blinding light flashed before his eyes, thunder had rolled in his ears and a warm sensation began to spread through his body. 

“What the hell was that?”

A huge smile, beautiful in its rarity began to curve Ronon’s lips as he stared down at John. “Wish granted.” 

Curiosity was plain to see on John’s face and Ronon knew eventually he would have to explain further and in detail what it all meant but for now all he wanted to do was kiss John. He wanted to prove to the man standing so close to him how very much he loved him.

And Ronon did just that. He lowered his head; his heart bursting with happiness as his lips claimed John’s in passionate kiss.

It had taken a lot of years but Ronon Dex had finally gotten his heart’s desire. And as happiness rumbled in his chest he knew it had been worth the wait.


End file.
